Playground Kisses
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Our boys reminice on their REAL first kiss- as innocent little boys on the playground. adoraBALLS.


A far cry from my usual Klaine fiction. it's not smutty! what!

Anyway, Me Deux Perez is still happening, i promise. My internet is gone and i'm battling two hours of free wifi right now to do this. I just had to get it out. it's been in my head all day!

get ready for effing adroableness!

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were best friends. At four years old, they met in Kurt's father's tire shop when Blaine's mother and Blaine brought in their car for an oil change and brake fluid. As the adults were talking, Blaine and Kurt struck up a fast friendship.

Blaine peeked into the office to see a brown haired boy with icy blue eyes pouring invisible tea into a cup for an X-Men action figure.

"Hi. I'm Blaine." he squeaked.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "I'm Kurt. My real name is Brandon, but my middle name is Kurt. It sucks."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, his dark curly hair falling into his eyes and around his ears.

"A tea set. Wanna play with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "Sure!"

It seemed like no time before Blaine's mother told him it was time to leave. Sadly, the little boy stood up and smiled a crooked grin. "Bye, Kurt! We need to play again one day!"

"Alright!" Kurt waved and went back to his tea party.

The boys started kindergarten at Lima Elementary and picked up right where they had left off. Kurt would go over to Blaine's house on weekends and spend the night, then, when Blaine's parents went on business trips, he would stay with Kurt instead of with his grandparents. The boys would lie in the bed under the sheets with flashlights, making shadow puppets and giggling before Kurt's father would peek in and tell them to go to bed.

Kurt never had friends. The boys didn't like him because he would play with girl toys or use the pink crayon religiously at coloring time. The girls didn't play with him because boys were gross.

Blaine didn't seem to care. Blaine would play with the boys, wrestling on the playground and playing football and all the girls seemed to think he wasn't the only gross boy. They all seemed to flutter their eyelashes at him when he walked by or play with his curls. Even through all that, he would always sit by Kurt- at lunch, on the alphabet rug, during music, in the car-rider line. They seemed to smile every time the other was around

On the last day of kindergarten, Blaine and Kurt were walking on the sidewalk at recess when Kurt fell down.

"Davey, why did you trip Kurt!" Blaine snapped around, seeing the bigger boy, a first grader, grinning.

"HUMMEL'S A GIRL AND ANDERSON IS TOO!" he called out in a sing-song voice, before running away, laughing loudly.

Kurt sat holding his knee, which was skinned up and bleeding a little, tears streaming down his face. Blaine sat down next to him. "Does it hurt?"

Kurt nodded, sniffling.

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt's knee. "All better?"

Kurt cracks a small smile. "Mommy does that, too."

"It works, right!" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine stood up and put his hand out for Kurt. "Come on, it's almost time to go home."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked back toward the teacher, their hands still laced together.

At seven, the two boys had been through a lot. Blaine's parents divorced and Blaine's dad moved to New York, leaving him and his mother with almost nothing. Kurt's mother had developed pancreatic cancer. He had only been back to school for a week after her funeral on this day in particular.

Kurt was happy. At school, around Blaine, he couldn't help but smile. Blaine got glasses when he was on summer break from first grade and his hair had grown even more. He was skinnier than he once was and his clothes were either too big or too small because his mother was still struggling to get them by.

"Can't catch me!" Kurt called from behind Blaine as he tapped the boy on the shoulder and ran away. Blaine laughed and chased after him, barely able to keep up. Kurt would cast a glance over his shoulder and giggle ever so often but it didn't slow him down. Blaine's fingertips were almost brushing Kurt's shoulder when he ducked out of the way and took off in the opposite direction.

Blaine stopped and dropped on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Kurt saw and ran back.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. "Just ran out of breath."

"Well, you're wearing a sweatshirt in September," Kurt giggled.

"It was the only clean shirt Mom could find," he said, ashamed. He hated being poor.

Kurt sighed. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up. "Wanna go to our spot?"

Blaine nodded and they walked. Their 'spot' was a large oak tree right on the outskirts of the playground. There was a section of the tree hidden completly from view by the bushes. Usually, the boys went there when Davey would pick on them or other boys would, but sometimes they just went to sit and talk.

Kurt settled into his spot, which was basically now a hole in the ground, as was Blaine's, from their frequent visits to this spot. Their hands were still entwined.

"Did you see what Santana Lopez did in Art yesterday?" Kurt asked, his eyes alight. He loved gossiping.

"She kissed Noah! I know, I heard," Blaine giggled.

"Finn Hudson says kissing a girl will give you cooties!" Kurt grimaced.

"What are cooties?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow.

"Finn says it's really bad. Your skin starts to melt and you bleed and die."

Blaine looked horrified. "Oh, gross! I'm never kissing a girl!"

Kurt giggled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Blaine asked.

"Just Brittnay Pierce, but I didn't get cooties. I mean, I guess I didn't. My skin's not melting or anything."

"Good. That would be gross," Blaine wrinkled his nose. Their hands were still locked.

They were quiet for a minute, then Blaine spoke.

"Do boys have cooties?"

Kurt racked his brain for a minute. "I don't think so. Finn said they get them from girls."

Blaine looked down at their hands. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Y...You can do that?"

"I guess. Have you ever been told you couldn't?"

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine looked up at his best friend, his pretty blue eyes staring off over Blaine's shoulder, deep in thought.

"I guess if you kiss boys you don't get cooties. Why doesn't everyone just do that?" Blaine asked.

"I'll ask my dad. He's really smart." Kurt smiled, his thumb brushing Blaine's small knuckle. Blaine got a strange feeling in his stomach when he and Kurt held hands. He really liked it. Maybe Kurt's dad can tell them if that's ok.

Kurt and Blaine ran straight to their spot as the recess bell rang.

"Did you ask your dad?" Blaine asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose a little.

"Yeah. He said that there are boys who do kiss other boys. They're called 'gay'."

"Gay? Is that bad?"

"Dad said it's ok. Some people really don't like it, but he's ok with it. Then he asked why I wanted to know and I told him that you asked. He sort of when quite after that."

Blaine looked down. The boys were sitting indian-style across from each other, their knees almost touching.

"So, if I wanted to kiss a boy, would I be gay?" Blaine asked.

"I guess. I'm not really sure how that works. Why, do you wanna kiss a boy?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt. What if he thought he was a freak? Kurt's dad said some people didn't like it. What if Kurt didn't?

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't notice he was crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he wiped away his tears really fast. Why was he crying! Why was he feeling so weird around Kurt all of a sudden?

"You didn't answer me. Do you wanna kis a boy?"

Blaine blinked, letting another tear slide down his face, then nodded.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, unconsciously inching forward, touching knees with Blaine.

Blaine swallowed hard. "You."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. Blaine knew Kurt would run away and tell the boys that Blaine wanted to kiss him and they would beat him up...again. But Kurt looked up.

"I wanna kiss you, too."

It was Blaine's turn to look suprised. "Really? Why?"

"Well, you have really pretty eyes. And we have fun together when we play. Dad says when you kiss someone, it means you love them. And you love them because you like being around them and you think their beautiful and nice and stuff. Well, you're all that stuff to me, so I guess it's ok if I kiss you."

Blaine smiled, his eyes still watery from his tears. "Cool. So, do you know how to do it?"

"When my mom and dad did it, they kind of just put their lips together. On movies, I've seen people put their tongue in each other's mouths, but that nasty."

Blaine grimaced and nodded.

"So, I guess we just put our lips together or something," Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded. Blaine leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to his best friend's. He closed his eyes, as did Kurt. A strange feeling stirred in Blaine's stomach, making him feel like his fingers and toes were tingling. He really liked it.

Finally they leaned back with a small 'smack' sound between them. Kurt was blushing.

"Wow," Kurt mumbled. "Did you feel that?"

"Like you were going really high on the swing set?" Blaine asked, his heart beating fast.

Kurt nodded. Suddenly, both boys broke out in huge smiles and giggled.

"I get that same feeling when we hold hands, too. Is that ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand in his. "I guess. I feel it, too."

Blaine smiled. Their moment was short-lived.

"KURT AND BLAINE ARE HOLDING HANDS!" Noah Puckerman called out from behind the bushes. "AND THEY KISSED!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, scared for a moment, then as Noah ran away back toward the monkey bars, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine again quickly.

"I don't care if people don't like it. I do."

Now, ten years later, the boys are lying on Kurt's bed, giggling at the memory Blaine had brought up.

"We go picked on so bad for that," Blaine sighed, tracing his calloused thumb over Kurt's soft knuckle.

"Early homophobia. We had no idea. We were just kids," Kurt smiled. Blaine rolled over and lay his head on Kurt's chest.

"You know, what you said after Noah ran away- about not caring if people didn't like it- it stuck with me for so long. I knew I had you. I didn't need to care about anyone else and what they thought because you were the only one I wanted to care."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's hair. "I'm so happy I have you."

Blaine smiled back and lifted up to kiss Kurt on the lips, slipping his tongue in slightly to feel Kurt's dance across his.

"We were totally wrong."

Kurt pulled back, giving Blaine a questioning look. "About what?"

"Using tongue is totally not gross."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the boy back in, the feeling of going too high on a swing set settling into his stomach.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

hope you liked it. I've been wanting to write kid!klaine for EVER! Ever since reading "Swing Sets and Sandboxes", which you must ALL GO READ NOW! And Dalton...do it.

Ok, my internet is going away for a while. I promise, more of my other story soon!


End file.
